memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
No Time Like the Present
| writer =Laurie Sutton | penciller =Leonard Kirk | inker =Scott Reed, Saleem Crawford & Leonard Kirk | colorist =Moose Baumann & Malibu Color | letterer =Tracy H. Munsey | editor =Phil Crain | anthology =Ultimate Annual | pages =34 | date =2372 | stardate = | cover =File:ultimate annual.jpg | }} At the edge of the final frontier. Publisher's description From solicitations: An alien artifact abandoned by the Cardassians at the end of their occupation of Bajor has been reactivated, sending waves of temporal distortion through DS9. This causes the crew to experience leaps into alternate timelines and alerts the Cardassians and the artifact's creators of its whereabouts. It's a race for control of the very fabric of time! Summary Cardassian agents covertly return to Bajor to retrieve an ancient artifact hidden when the occupation came to an end. When touched, the artifact emits waves of temporal distortion, creating disturbances across the Federation and alerting the artifact's creators, an ancient race eager to reclaim what was once their most feared weapon. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Julius Caesar • Curzon Dax • Jadzia Dax • Dukat • Will Kayden • Kira Nerys • Malbret • Benjamin Maxwell • Morn • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • • Quark • Rom • Sebarr • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Hikaru Sulu • Tartek • Zek Unnamed :unnamed Cardassians • unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel • unnamed USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel • unnamed USS Rutledge personnel • Locations :Bajor • Deep Space 9 Cardassia • Gaul • San Francisco • Troy • Wolf 359 Starships and vehicles :Cardassian shuttlecraft • • ( ) • • Karg starship • runabout • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Horta • Human • Karg • Trill • symbiont States and organizations :Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Karg Empire • Klingon Empire • Obsidian Order • Roman Empire Ranks and titles :captain • chief • commander • dictatrix • Emissary of the Prophets • general • Grand Nagus • gul • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • supreme commander • vedek Weapons and technology :Cardassian disruptor • cloaking device • deflector shield • DNA • drill driver • plasma generator • phaser • shields • sonic drill • temporal disruptor • transporter • warp drive Other references :agrobiology • chroniton • dollar • doughnut • Eugenics Wars • Federation-Cardassian War • hell • hyronalyn • jumja stick • moon • norep • Occupation of Bajor • pergium • plasma • radiation • sculpture • temporal distortion • time • uridium • vole Appendices Timeline :Includes alternate timelines. ;Ancient Rome: Julius Caesar declares himself dictator of the Roman Empire, as witnessed by timeshifted Bashir. ;27 October, 1995: Khan declares victory over the civilized world, as witnessed by timeshifted Sisko. ;Late-23rd or early-24th century: Captain Hikaru Sulu becomes the lover of timeshifted Keiko Ishikawa-O'Brien. ;2350s: Miles O'Brien is timeshifted, and finds himself a commander in the first Cardassian War under the command of Captain Benjamin Maxwell. ;2369: During the Cardassian withdrawal, miners discover the temporal device. They seal the mine, intending to recover it later. ;2372: The O'Briens visit a camp on Bajor near the abandoned mine. Gul Tartek's team lands nearby. Background information *This story did not explicitly state a time frame for the primary, unaltered chain of events, however, it seems to have taken place in early 2372, sometime after Sisko was promoted to captain in "The Adversary", but before the arrival of Worf on the station in "The Way of the Warrior". *The artist depicted two of Bajor's moons in some panels but it wasn't specified which of Bajor's multiple moons these were. Related stories *Sisko mentions the events of "Past Tense, Part I" and "Past Tense, Part II," while Kira mentions the events of " ." Images Image:Ultimate annual.jpg|Cover image. Image:uss rutledge.jpg| . Image:cardassian shuttle.jpg|Cardassian shuttlecraft. External link * Connections Category:DS9 comics